


Reckless Raiding

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Reckless Raiding

Title: Reckless Raiding  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge #119: Random Insult Generator  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Harry can still be somewhat reckless.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Reckless Raiding

~

When Harry got home, Severus was reading.

“Sorry I’m late, but there was a--”

Severus held up a hand. “I’m told you went on a raid. I thought we discussed that.”

“It wasn’t actually a raid...” Harry protested weakly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Reckless renegade,” he said. “You are not as young as you once were. Your reflexes...”

“Are still excellent,” Harry interjected, sliding into Severus’ lap. “I’m still an Auror.”

“A seventy-year-old Auror.”

“Young enough to get my man,” Harry purred, hands caressing. “Unless _you’re_ too old...”

Later, when he recovered, Harry marvelled at how spry Severus still was.

~


End file.
